1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates drain pans. Particularly drain pans to prevent accumulation of run off liquids and spoilage of stored or thawing food or drainage of machine components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drain trays and pans are commonly used in a variety of applications to contain liquid run off and drippage, such as beverage dispensers, machinery, and condensate drainage catches.
Some drainage assemblies incorporate a support plate or the like for resting an object above the enclosure. Those capable of supporting objects of any substantial weight are made from heavy materials to provide support or are made from light materials, but only span small spaces. Most can support only small weights primarily due to the use of over edge support or edge lip supports. A plate having no support from underneath is subject to deformation and ductile or brittle failure from the load placed on the plate.
Other drainage assemblies incorporate a light weight screen metal or plastic that is suitable for preventing entrained foreign material from entering the drain pan, but are not suitable for support of any weighted material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,634 to LUTZLER et al. discloses metal broiler pan with a drain pan, a support grid, and a tray disposed between to direct fluids into a center aperture into the drain pan. The drain pan is made from metal for use in cooking specifically broiling. The meat to be cooked is placed on the edge support grid and the drippings fall through the grid to the tray. The tray is formed to direct the fluid through the center aperture and into the drain pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,549 to Williams discloses a plastic molded transportable oil drain pan with casters and a pour spout. The drain pan may be placed under the drain port to catch fluid and is easily transported by the castors to a disposal point. The pour spout is uncapped and the contents discharged without spillage.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/422,802, Publication No. 2007/0000944 A1 by Cahen et al. discloses a molded plastic beverage drip tray with a removable drip support grid. Further, it discloses finger hole in the support grid for removal. Beverage containers are placed on the support tray for filling and any over fill or spillage is drained through the support grid into the drip tray.
Another drain pan that is known in the art is the oil change drain pan, such as the Biltz USA™ 6 Quart Oil Drain. Such pans are usually made from molded plastic, have a plastic support grid, and transport sealing cap. The drain pan is placed under the drain port and oil is allowed to drain into the pan through large apertures in the support grid. The support grid is formed to support the weight of an oil filter and to catch a drain plug. When draining is complete the sealing cap is placed over the drain pan opening to allow for transport or storage. In some cases the drain pan is formed with a pour spout or drainage port to assist in disposal.
Also known in the art is the modern metal broiler pan coming in a variety of configurations. These drain pans have a support plate that rests on or over the edge of the drain pan. The support plate has a plurality of apertures and may have flow directing form.
In the prior art, a plate or a pan was placed on the counter or in the refrigerator to collect the drippings from thawing or stored food, and absorbents are placed into drawers, if any means of collection was employed. Both methods leave the drippings in contact with the food and in some cases in contact with other foods increasing the likelihood of spoilage. Poor butcher's wrappings and unsealed containers allow for fluids to seep under the food and sit for an extended period creating an unsanitary storage area and difficulty in cleaning. In the case where a plate or pan is used the food is left partially submerged in the fluid. Although the fluid is contained it is not allowed to flow away from the food. Further, refrigerator drawers, with or without absorbents are difficult to clean, causing perpetual unsanitary conditions.
In industrial applications, where the cost or practicality of heavy drainage trays is preventive, the prior art may be a bucket or absorbents to collect oil or other fluid. Similar to the food storage application the components are not free from the collecting fluid. Thus, preventing the complete drainage of the liquid from the component. Further, the use of mechanical filtration of the liquid for inspection or retrieval of smaller component parts is impractical, without added equipment and steps.
In both the food and industrial application of the prior art the support plate of the drip trays were edge supported. Where a substantial weight was to be supported the plate was made from steel of other heavy material, such as the Rhino Drip Tray Pan Insert™, requires a bulky unit made from costly materials. The weight and size of the unit itself becomes a limiting factor for a range of applications.
Where a lighter weight is to be supported a material such as plastic is usually employed, but is limited to insubstantial weight support due to deformation of the plate or ductile or brittle failure.
The present invention seeks to resolve the issue of collection of drained liquids in a light weight, inexpensively constructed unit while having the capacity of supporting a substantial weight above the fluid collection pan.